The Boy Who Sassed
by Velovevee
Summary: Harry adalah cowok paling jutek yang pernah kalian temui. mau tahu buktinya? let's find out with Theodore Nott! Chapter 2 updated! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Siapa tahu kalau Harry dijuluki sebagai _"The Sassiest Boy"_ di Hogwarts? Dia adalah cowok paling jutek yang pernah kau temui. Seringkali ia berkata sarkastik dan tidak peduli dengan reaksi orang lain terhadap itu. ia termasuk cowok paling unik, menurut Blaise.

Bahkan ke- _Sassy_ -an Harry melebihi Hermione yang notabene adalah seorang gadis. Sudah banyak korban kejutekan Harry dan Theodore Nott akan dengan senang hati menunjukkannya pada kalian. Kau sudah siap, Theo?

"Aku siap!"

* * *

 **Harry Potter, The Boy Who Sassed**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Warn : AU, slight boyxboy, OOC, Sass(?)

Genre : Friendship & Humor

Enjoy!

 _Theo Point of view_

Oke, Aku Theo, akan menunjukkan pada kalian bahwa julukan _The Boy Who Sassed,_ adalah julukan yang tepat untuk Harry. Kesan pertamaku saat bertemu Harry, well, dia anak yang terkenal tentunya, tapi murah senyum. Tentu hal itu membuatku berani untuk berkenalan dengannya saat di pelajaran transfigurasi waktu itu.

Justru yang membuatku takut untuk berkenalan yaitu dengan Hermione Granger. Gadis itu doyan mendelik. Dan alisnya yang bertaut agak membuatku takut. Bahkan saat aku ingin berbicara pada Harry pun, Hermione langsung melihatku dengan tajam seolah aku ingin melukai Harry. hell! Apa masalah gadis ini? Pikirku waktu itu. dan akhirnya aku tahu bahwa masalah sebenarnya adalah dia tidak terlalu suka dengan Slytherin. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, justru Hermione sangat baik padaku.

Dan kebalikannya, kini malah Harry-lah yang doyan mendelik tidak jelas.

Aku sempat berpikir mereka bertukar jiwa. Apa maksudnya? Aku pun tidak tahu hehehe...

Oh iya, kejutekan Harry memakan banyak korban. Eh, terlalu dramatis. Maksudku, kejutekan Harry sudah banyak dirasakan oleh banyak orang. Termasuk aku. ini buktinya.

Saat aku tahu Harry terpilih menjadi salah satu peserta turnamen Triwizard, aku sangat kaget tentunya. Dan aku tahu betul mood Harry pasti sangat _down_ saat itu. di tambah lagi Ron dan Hermione yang menjauhinya karena menganggap Harry haus ketenaran.

Sebagai teman yang baik, aku menghampirinya yang sedang duduk tenang di bawah pohon dekat danau hitam.

"Hai, Harry!" sapaku

Harry berbalik dan menatapku bosan, "Hey."

Aku mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dan menaruh buku yang kubawa di pangkuanku.

"Kau oke?"

"Oh, aku lebih dari oke, kau tahu?"

Strike, aku kena jutekan pertama.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" tanyaku lagi.

" _Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"_ jawabnya dengan ketus.

Itu jutekan kedua untukku. Entah kenapa dadaku agak sesak.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Mengecek keadaanmu."

Harry menggumam, "Thanks."

"Um, apa kau sudah tahu clue dari tantangan pertama di turnamen nanti?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuatku ngeri.

"Kalau aku tahu apa yang akan aku hadapi di turnamen nanti, aku pasti tidak akan duduk santai di sini, Theo."

Aku mengangguk, "O-oke. Kalau kau tidak tahu, kenapa tidak mencari tahu?"

Oh no, ia menggunakan _bitch face_ padaku. Pertanda buruk.

"Kurasa kau ingin menggantikan posisiku dalam turnamen ini, Theo. Aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu. Kalau kau tewas, aku akan membuat pidato yang panjang untuk itu."

 _STRIKE!_ Itu untuk ketiga kalinya dan aku sudah tidak sanggup.

Dengan itu aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Harry. berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang sakit karena dijutekin Harry. Aunt Lily ngidam apa sih sewaktu hamil Harry?

Dan berikutnya adalah, Hermione Granger. Sahabat karibnya sendiri.

Setelah berbaikan saat Harry menyelesaikan tantangan pertama, Hermione membantu Harry memecahkan teka-teki tantangan kedua. Mereka saat itu lagi di perpustakaan. Aku juga ada di sana. Hanya saja aku memilih untuk jaga jarak dan duduk di dekat Ron yang tertidur. Ugh, dia mendengkur kuat sekali.

"Harry, Katakan lagi." Pinta Hermione. Gadis itu membangunkan Ron dan memberi telur emas itu padanya.

"Carilah di mana suara kami berasal." Ujar Harry sambil menepuk pelan buku dihadapannya dengan dagunya sendiri. Kenapa dia lakukan itu? kelewat stres dengan kehidupan?

"Danau Hitam, itu sudah jelas." kata Hermione.

Harry melanjutkan, "Satu jam kau harus mencari."

"Lagi, sudah jelas. meskipun kuakui berpotensi menjadi masalah." Ujar gadis itu lagi sambil menyenderkan diri di salah satu rak buku.

Harry menoleh dan menatap Hermione tak percaya. Oh, tidak. Ini tidak bagus.

"Potensi menjadi masalah? Kapan kau pernah menahan napas di dalam air selama satu jam, Hermione?"

Strike, kau kena satu, Hermione.

Dan reaksi Hermione dibilang cukup memuaskan. Ia memandang sekeliling dan tak berani melihat ke arah Harry.

Harry yang jutek adalah Harry yang seram. Bukan hanya dari kata-kata, tapi juga ekspresi. Dan itu seram.

Dan siapa bilang Hermione hanya kena sekali. Ingat saat di aula besar Hermione sibuk membaca Daily Prophet mengenai dirinya yang diduga memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Harry dan juga si _Bulgarian Bon-Bon._ Hermione yang di bilang memonopoli kedua peserta Triwizard tentu tidak terima.

"Nona Granger, gadis yang simpel namun ambisius ini sepertinya mulai tertarik pada penyihir-penyihir terkenal. Mangsa terakhirnya, menurut laporan tak lain adalah seorang lelaki asal Bulgaria, Viktor Krum!" baca Hermione dengan nada tinggi dan penuh emosi. Tipikal. "Belum ada tanggapan dari Harry Potter mengenai perisitiwa ini."

Reaksi Harry?

Simpel tapi menyakitkan.

Ia masih menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya tapi ia sempat memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

Aku yakin betul yang dipikiran Harry yang tak lain adalah, betapa tidak pedulinya ia terhadap berita tersebut. Dan berlebihannya reaksi Hermione mengenai hal itu.

Aku bertaruh 10 galleon untuk itu.

Dan saat Harry muncul terakhir di tantangan kedua di Danau Hitam.

"Harry!" teriak gadis itu penuh khawatir.

"Hermione!"

Harry jelas kaget.

"Kau baik-baik saja? kau pasti kedinginan!" Hermione menyelimuti Harry dengan handuknya tanpa peduli bahwa Harry sendiri terlalu menggigil untuk bisa berbicara.

"Menurutku kau sangat mengagumkan tadi, Harry. Kau menyelamatkan dua orang."

Harry kembali memandang Hermione dengan bete, "Aku muncul terakhiran, Hermione."

Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli dan mencium ubun-ubun Harry.

Terhitung Hermione kena tiga kali. Dan heran juga, di saat keadaan apapun ia sempat untuk menjadi Potter si _sassy._

Bisa dibilang Hermione sering terkena kejutekan Harry. dan tampaknya ia sudah kebal akan hal itu. contohnya saat di tahun ke enam.

Hermione memberi saran Harry untuk mencari seseorang yang akan jadi pasangannya di acara Slughorn nanti.

"Kau lihat gadis di sana? Itu Romilda Vane. Ia beberapa kali ingin memantraimu dengan ramuan cinta."

Harry melirik gadis yang di maksud dari balik bahu Hermione, "Benarkah?"

"Hey!" Hermione menjentikkan jarinya di depan Harry, berusaha menyadarkan Harry.

"Dia hanya tertarik padamu karena dia pikir kau adalah _The Chosen One."_

"Aku memang _The Chosen One."_

PLAK!

Gerakan bagus untuk menyadarkan Harry, Mione. Memukul kepalanya dengan perkamen, bagus sekali.

 _Sassy_ ditambah dengan kenarsisan. Kombinasi yang buruk, Harry.

"Aku akan ajak Draco Malfoy kalau begitu."

PLAK!

Ada yang salah dengan _The Chosen One._

Berikutnya ada Neville Longbottom.

Ingat saat di perpustakaan di mana Hermione dan Ron membantu Harry memecahkan teka-teki telur emas, dan aku ada di sana juga? Well, tak lama setelah Moody mengusir Ron dan Hermione. Ia memanggil Neville untuk membantu Harry.

Harry mengangguk singkat pada Neville yang menghampirinya.

"Kau tahu, jika kau tertarik pada tanaman, kau sebaiknya mulai membaca dari panduan Goshawk untuk herbologi." Ujar Neville.

Harry hanya diam sambil memandang Neville dengan, oh aku tahu tatapan itu. Neville! Berhenti bicara dan pergi dari situ. Selamatkan hatimu!

"Kau tahu ada penyihir di Nepal yang memelihara pohon Anti-Gravitas-"

"Neville, jangan tersinggung, tapi aku benar-benar tidak peduli."

Ouch! Neville yang malang.

Lalu ada Cedric Diggory. Kalian tahulah kalau di tahun ke empat ia curi-curi perhatian dengan Harry. mentang-mentang sesama peserta Triwizard, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan kali ini untuk menunjukkan pada Harry betapa baiknya ia sebagai lelaki sejati.

"Harry!" panggil Cedric.

"Cedric." Jawab Harry acuh tak acuh.

Harry yang tadinya mau kabur langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Cedric.

"Harry, Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Luar biasa."

Oh, _Sassy Harry back at it again._

Cedric menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

"Aku baru sadar aku belum berterima kasih padamu tentang naga itu."

"Tak masalah. Aku tahu kau akan membantuku suatu saat nanti." Jawab Harry kembali ingin kabur dari Cedric.

"Tepat sekali." Kata Cedric yang kembali membuat Harry urung untuk pergi dari situ. Dan entah kenapa Cedric mendekatkan dirinya pada Harry,

"Kau tahu kamar mandi prefek di lantai lima?" tanyanya yang dijawab Harry dengan mengangguk.

Dan Cedric makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Harry dan berbisik, "Itu bukan tempat yang buruk untuk mandi, kau tahu?"

Harry mundur dan memandang Cedric heran, "Kau mengajakku mandi bersama?"

Cedric tertawa kikuk dan malu-malu, "Aku sadar betul saat ini kau mengencani Malfoy, Harry. Aku harus menjaga perasaan kalian berdua, kau tahu."

Harry mengangguk dan berkata, "Thanks, Cedric."

Selepas perginya Cedric, Harry berjalan dan sempat menyapaku, "Theo."

"Harry. Mandi bersama, eh?"

"Diam, Theo. Aku tahu betul Cedric sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti penolakan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat sarapan pagi ia mengajakku pergi bersamanya ke Yule Ball. Apa itu bisa dibilang menjaga perasaanku dan Draco? Kurasa tidak."

"Kau menolaknya? Hahahah...sudah kuduga. Tapi kuyakin ia sangat ingin mandi denganmu, Harry. Draco tidak akan senang mendengar hal itu."

Harry menggeleng pasrah, dan kemudian kepalanya terangkat seakan ingat sesuatu. Dengan panik ia berkata, "Itu artinya Cedric tahu di mana aku akan mandi! Theo, panggilkan Draco dan suruh dia ke kamar mandi Prefek di lantai lima. Aku butuh perlindungan kalau-kalau Cedric mengintip! Akal bulus Cedric! Harusnya aku tahu selalu ada maksud terselubung dari setiap perhatiannya."

Aku hanya memandang Harry dengan heran, "Kau kan bisa pakai mantra untuk melindungi dirimu."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku di-grepe-grepe oleh Cedric? Apa mantra itu bisa menolongku atau bahkan memelukku untuk menenangkan jiwaku yang dalam keadaan shock berat sesudah Cedric menggrepe-grepeku? Tidak, kan!? Hanya Draco yang bisa!"

Oh, Merlin! Aku kena lagi.

Dan kenapa pula dia jadi _drama queen_ begini?

Siapa sangka Profesor Snape juga kena.

Saat di tahun ketiga, di mana Profesor Snape menggantikan Profesor Lupin untuk sementara dalam mengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dan Harry protes masalah tugas yang diberikan Snape sebanyak dua lembar perkamen.

"Tapi Sir, Besok ada lomba Quidditch"

Snape, seakan tidak peduli _personal space,_ mendekatkan wajahnya ke Harry dan berkata,

"Kalau begitu kau perlu berhati-hati, Mister Potter. Kehilangan anggota tubuh bukan alasan bagimu untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas, mengerti?"

Harry memandang tajam Snape dan menggumam, "Ya."

"Ya, _Sir."_

Kita tahu betul Snape berusaha membetulkan Harry untuk memanggilnya dengan _Sir._ Tapi Harry yang _Sassy_ tetaplah Harry yang _Sassy._

Dengan entengnya ia berkata,

"Anda tidak perlu memanggilku _Sir,_ Profesor."

Snape men- _death glare_ Harry dan kemudian melanjutkan pelajaran. Tampaknya ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengutuk anak dari wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Kemudian di tahun kelima, saat Snape mengira Harry mencuri ramuan Polyjuice miliknya.

"Kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Snape.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu, tak peduli dan berkata asal, "Jus gelembung."

Dan Snape mengambil napas panjang setelah mendengar jawaban _ngaco_ dari Harry.

Selanjutnya, kalian kenal Stan Shunpike? Si konduktor Knight Bus? Dia pernah kena marah Harry sekali.

Saat itu Harry terjatuh di rerumputan dan memandangi si Stan yang mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat datang di Knight bus. Bus darurat bagi penyihir yang tidak memiliki kendaraan. Namaku Stan Shunpike dan aku akan menjadi konduktor anda malam ini." Stan memasukkan kartu namanya ke dalam kantong dan menunggu Harry yang tak kunjung naik ke bus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanyanya.

Harry menatap Stan dan berkata, "Aku terjatuh, duh."

"Untuk apa kau terjatuh?" tanya Stan lagi yang mulai membuat Harry risih.

"Aku tidak terjatuh dengan sengaja! Busmu membuatku kaget!" balas Harry.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Naiklah."

Bukannya naik, Harry malah melihat kearah semak-semak dimana ia melihat seekor anjing hitam yang kini sudah menghilang.

Dan Stan tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut melihat apa yang Harry lihat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Stan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dan bisakah kau berhenti bertanya?" geram Harry.

"Aku akan berhenti bertanya jika kau segera naik bus, Tuan pemarah. Eh, siapa namamu?"

"BERHENTI BERTANYA!"

Stan terhenyak dan berkata, "O-oke, oke. Astaga! Kau penumpang paling pemarah yang pernah aku temui."

dan begitulah, masih banyak yang akan aku sampaikan pada kalian tapi tampaknya aku harus berkemas untuk pulang karena ini adalah besok natal. aku akan melanjutkan lagi saat aku kembali ke Hogwarts. sampai jumpa!

TBC

A/N

Hello, vee kembali dengan fic baru. Rasanya ini garing banget. Dapat ide fic ini dari tumblr yang menyadarkanku betapa sassy-nya seorang Harry Potter. dan ternyata setelah aku teliti, memang bener Harry itu suka ngomong dengan sarkastik. Kesassyan Harry di film belum seberapa dengan yang ada dibuku. Bener-bener jiwa wanita pms ada dalam dirimu, Harry *Di-curcio* sebenernya masih banyak ke-sassy-an Harry yang ingin aku tulis. Dan terpaksa aku harus bikin chapter. untuk chapter kedua mungkin bakal ada Draco dan yang lainnya yang bakal jadi korban kejutekan Harry. oke see ya next chapter!

Veelove


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter, The Boy Who Sassed**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Warn : AU, slight boyxboy, OOC, Sass(?)

Genre : Friendship & Humor

Enjoy!

 _Theo point of view_

Hello! Theo sudah kembali dari liburan natal. Dan ya, seperti yang aku bilang kemarin, ada banyak orang yang kena semprot oleh _The boy who sassed_ yang tak lain adalah Harry Potter. tapi aku harus berbicara pelan kali ini, karena Draco masih ada di sini dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengusirnya.

"Asal kau tahu aku masih mendengarmu dari sini, Theo."

Uh, oh. Itu dia.

"Kau ini kenapa bicara sendiri sih? Dasar aneh."

Terserah. bicara soal Draco, dia juga termasuk korban yang sering dijuteki Harry. Draco Malfoy, Tukang bully yang tetap suka mem-bully Harry walau sekarang sudah berganti status menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Bisa dibilang Draco adalah korban yang paling banyak terkena kejutekan Harry. dan tampaknya si pirang ini sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu. ada kesenangan tersendiri baginya saat melihat Harry marah. Dia bilang, _The Sassy Harry is the Sexy Harry._

Saat mereka pertama kali berkenalan, Harry sudah menunjukkan kejutekannya pada Draco saat ia menolak uluran tangan itu.

"...Ini Crabbe dan Goyle. Dan aku Malfoy." dan dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi ia menghampiri Harry.

"Draco Malfoy."

Kita bisa melihat sendiri di mata Draco ia memiliki ketertarikan lebih pada Harry. tapi momen tatap-tatapan mata itu terinterupsi oleh tawa Ron yang sukses membuat Draco tersinggung. Dan dari sinilah Harry mulai menilai apakah Draco pantas menjadi temannya atau tidak.

"Kau pikir namaku lucu?" _oh, the rude boy is coming at you, Ron._ "Aku tak perlu menanyakan namamu, rambut merah dan jubah bekas. Kau pasti seorang Weasley." Draco si mulut tajam adalah julukan tepat untukmu Draco.

Aku bisa melihat Harry memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mengobservasi Draco lebih jauh lagi. Mungkin dipikiran Harry, 'Cowok ini anak siapa sih? Sombong sekali.'

Kemudian Draco berkata, "Kau akan tahu bahwa keluarga penyihir tentu lebih baik dari yang lainnya, Potter. kau pasti tidak ingin berteman dengan orang yang salah. Dalam hal ini aku bisa membantumu."

Harry memperhatikan tangan Draco yang terulur di hadapannya sebelum matanya beralih menatap Draco.

"Kurasa aku bisa membedakan sendiri siapa orang yang salah untuk diajak berteman, _thanks_."

Dan itulah awal dari peperangan antara _Sassy_ Harry dan _Rude_ Draco. Pasangan yang serasi.

Bukan hanya itu, di tahun kedua Draco menunjukkan rasa cemburunya untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat itu kebetulan aku bertemu Draco di toko buku Flourish & Blotts pagi itu. dan aku memperhatikan Draco yang terus menatap Harry dari lantai atas.

"Mengagumi Potter, Draco?"

Draco merengut, "Aku masih tidak terima ia menolakku mentah-mentah di tahun pertama."

"Sudahlah, Draco. Itukan sudah berlalu." Ujarku.

"Tapi aku lebih tidak terima lagi ia tidak membalas suratku!"

Aku terkejut, "Kau menulis surat untuknya?"

Draco tampaknya tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku dan buru-buru turun dari tangga. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dan membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut dengan bosan.

"Draco, kalau kau tidak berniat untuk membaca setidaknya jangan bersikap seolah kau ingin membaca." Ujarku.

Draco mendengus, "Gadis tahun ketiga-yang aku tidak tahu namanya- bilang aku terlihat keren saat membaca. Aku ingin Potter berpikir demikian."

Aku hanya memutar bola mata mendengar itu. tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sebuah foto di buku yang tengah dipegang oleh Draco.

"Itu kan foto Harry." tunjukku.

Draco menatap buku itu dan tiba-tiba merobek satu halaman foto Harry dan menyimpan halaman itu di sakunya.

Obsesi berat, Draco?

Dan sebelum aku sempat bicara, Draco sudah turun dan menyegat Harry.

"Kau sangat senang kan, Potter?" Draco pun mulai lagi.

"Draco apa kau akan bayar buku yang kau robek tadi?" tanyaku.

"Diam, Theo! Harry Potter yang terkenal. Tidak bisa pergi ke toko buku tanpa masuk halaman pertama!"

Draco bodoh! bukan begitu caranya kalau kau ingin Harry menyukaimu.

"Suaramu terdengar lebih dalam, Malfoy."

Dan tak pernah ada yang tahu apa isi kepala Harry Potter. Draco tampak tersipu. Ia kelihatan senang Harry ternyata memperhatikan perubahan yang ada di dirinya. Aku bahkan tidak sadar suara Draco terdengar lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang tahun ini Draco mengalami pubertas yang luar biasa.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Potter."

"Jangan ganggu Harry." desis Ginny.

Uh, oh Draco kau dapat saingan.

"Oh Potter, kau dapat pacar." Walau tertawa mengejek, kau bisa mendengar nada cemburu di setiap perkataan Draco.

Apa? Aku hanya pengamat yang baik, kau tahu? Makanya aku tahu semua hal tentang semua orang. Jadi jangan heran.

"Cemburu? " balas Harry. tetaplah Harry yang jutek. Itu jutekan kedua untukmu Draco.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas suratku?" tanya Draco frustasi.

Harry mengrenyit, "Kau menulis surat untukku? Kenapa kau menulis surat untukku? Dan asal kau tahu, suratmu dan surat yang lainnya tidak sampai ketanganku karena suatu hal yang tidak bisa kujelaskan."

Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tidak peduli. Saat sampai dirumah, aku akan menulis surat untukmu dan kau harus membalasnya." Tegas Draco.

Draco, kau makin _bossy_ saja.

Ditahun ketiga, aku sukses mengecap Hermione sebagai ratunya _Bitch Face._ Karena se-bossy apapun Hermione, ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kejutekan Harry. dan tahun ketiga ini adalah tahun di mana Harry dan Draco resmi menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dan ingat saat Draco mengejek Harry di aula besar?

"Potter!"

Satu kali tidak dihiraukan. Aku tahu Harry mendengar panggilan Draco dari punggungnya yang tiba-tiba tegang.

"Potter!"

Dan Harry berbalik menampilkan wajahnya yang bosan.

"Apa benar kau pingsan?" tanya Draco. Dan Crabbe mengolok Harry dengan gaya pura-pura pingsan yang sukses membuat Harry makin bete, "Maksudku, apa kau benar-benar pingsan?"

"Diamlah, Malfoy!" hardik Ron.

Draco tampak tak terima dan membalas, "Hey! aku mengkhawatirkan kekasihku, Weasel! Harry, aku serius. Apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

Harry menghela nafas, "Jangan tersinggung, Sayang. Tapi pertanyaanmu membuat kepalaku pusing."

Ouch, kau dengar itu? walau saling 'sayang-sayangan' Harry tetap jutek seperti biasanya.

"Aku khawatir, _Babe_!" protes Draco yang tentunya dibalas Harry dengan senyuman lelah.

Lalu di tahun yang sama, saat Draco mengolok Hagrid yang menjadi pengajar Satwa Liar.

"Kasihan sekali. Lihat tempat ini makin hancur! Tunggu sampai ayahku tahu si bodoh ini menjadi pengajar!"

Crabbe dan Goyle tertawa seakan mereka mengerti apa yang Draco bicarakan.

Dan siapa sangka sang kekasihlah yang berani mendiamkan Draco.

"Diamlah, Malfoy."

Draco bersiul dan berjalan mendekati Harry. ia tahu betul kelemahan Harry yaitu jika seseorang memperhatikannya dari atas kebawah. Itulah yang Draco lakukan saat itu. Harry berusaha mundur dan tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh Draco yang berteriak sambil menunjuk ke atas langit.

"Dementor! Dementor!"

Sontak Harry terpucat dan menoleh ke arah yang Draco tunjuk dan tidak melihat apapun di sana.

Tawa Draco pun menyadarkan Harry yang kini sudah memasang wajah _bitch face_ andalan Hermione.

Dan Draco yang masih tertawa langsung merangkul Harry dengan erat.

"Tenang, sayang. Aku akan melindungimu."

Harry melepas rangkulan Draco, "Kurasa Cedric adalah orang yang tepat untuk melindungiku ketimbang kekasihku sendiri yang mungkin akan menangis jika bertemu Dementor!"

Strike, Draco. Kau kena untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan saat itu pula Harry memberi Draco _silent treatment_. Kurasa Draco kapok.

Di tahun kelima adalah tahun di mana pasangan ini sempat putus. Hubungan keduanya pun tampak lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Mereka seolah saling bersaing untuk menunjukkan bahwa siapa yang lebih cepat _move on_ walau kita tahu tak ada satupun dari mereka yang _move on._

Dan ada kejadian di mana mereka saling ejek saat perjalanan menuju Hogwarts. Draco yang katanya sudah move on tapi tidak pernah mau menjauh dari Harry pun dengan isengnya mendatangi kompartemen Harry dan teman-temannya.

Harry tahu betul Draco tengah menyeringai di pintu masuk tapi memilih untuk melihat ke arah lain. dan saat suasana makin canggung dan Harry mulai tidak nyaman, ia pun berkata dengan agresif,

"Apa maumu?"

"Jaga sikapmu, Potter atau aku akan memberimu detensi." Aku yang saat itu di belakang Draco hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau lihat, aku, tidak sepertimu, sekarang jadi prefek. Yang itu artinya aku, tidak sepertimu, punya kuasa untuk memberi hukuman pada orang sepertimu." Ujar Draco dengan songongnya.

"Ya terserah, tapi kau, tidak sepertiku, adalah orang paling menyebalkan dan brengsek yang pernah singgah di hidupku. Jadi, pergilah dari sini, cepatlah _move on,_ dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Entah kenapa aku kadang merindukan sikap Harry yang jutek. Dan mau tak mau aku tertawa mendengar Draco kena semprot oleh mantan kekasihnya.

" _Nice one, Harry!"_ pujiku yang dibalas Harry dengan anggukan.

Jangan lupa di tahun ke empat Draco sempat mengejek sang kekasih yang saat itu lagi kesal karena semua orang memakai pin yang menghinanya. Tapi aku tidak pakai itu karena takut di marahi Harry. dan Draco juga tidak pakai pin itu. tapi tetap saja si tukang bully satu itu suka mengejek Harry.

"Kenapa tegang begitu, _babe?_ "

Harry melirik Draco yang duduk santai di atas pohon.

" _Father_ dan aku bertaruh, kau tahu. Aku bilang kau hanya bisa bertahan 10 menit di turnamen."

Dan dengan epicnya si _bad boy_ ini turun dari pohon. Diikuti oleh pengikutnya yang lain, termasuk aku. tapi aku Cuma ikut-ikutan, percayalah.

"Tapi _father_ tidak setuju. Ia bertaruh kau hanya bertahan 5 menit."

PLAK!

Draco menatap Harry tak percaya sambil menyentuh pipinya yang merah.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang ayahmu katakan, Malfoy! Dia jahat dan kejam. Dan kau menyedihkan." Harry kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata kejamnya yang sukses membuat Draco panik.

"Sayang, aku Cuma bercanda, kau tahu itu." bujuk Draco yang tidak dihiraukan Harry.

Dan aku tidak mendengar apapun selanjutnya karena jarak mereka begitu jauh. Tapi yang kulihat Draco sudah memeluk Harry erat sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Dasar pasangan aneh.

Ya kita tahu betul seberapa sayangnya Draco pada Harry. dari setiap orang yang menonton turnamen saat giliran Harry, Draco lah yang paling panik dan khawatir. walau ia yang menulis nama KRUM di dahi Crabbe, kita tahu nama POTTER lah yang ada di hatinya. Ah, mereka adalah pasangan favoritku di Hogwarts.

Lanjut ke Rita Skeeter yang juga terkena kejutekan Harry.

Selesai dari tantangan pertama. Rita dengan santainya mendekati Harry, berusaha mencari gosip terbaru yang bisa menjadi berita hangat di Daily Prophet. Dan Rita adalah orang kedua yang paling Harry hindari sesudah Dolores Umbridge sendiri.

"Harus kukatakan, Selamat atas keberhasilanmu di tantangan pertama, Harry." ujar Rita dengan nada genit. Harry yang mulai menampakkan wajah bete terus berjalan bersama Ron seakan wanita itu tidak ada di sekitar mereka. "Aku berpikir jika kau bisa memberi kesan singkat atas kemenangan ini?"

"Ya, Kesan singkat dariku adalah SELAMAT TINGGAL."

Dengan itu Harry menarik Ron pergi menjauh dari Rita yang kini megap-megap bagai ikan.

Jujur, itu adalah jutek yang paling aku favoritkan. Benar-benar _savage,_ kalau muggle bilang.

Harry dan segala kespontananya memang membuat Hogwarts lebih menarik dari yang kau bayangkan.

Siapa lagi yang kena jutek oleh Harry? oh ya! Profesor Slughorn.

Sewaktu Harry tidak mendapatkan ingatan asli milik Slughorn. Ia yang putus asa memilih untuk minum ramuan keberuntungan yang diberikan oleh Slughorn sendiri sebagai hadiah untuknya. Harry yang minum ramuan itu jelas tampak lebih bersemangat dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Sukses membuat orang-orang yang disapanya kebingungan.

Termasuk Draco yang saat itu berpikir kalau Harry menjauhinya tapi malah mendapati sang kekasihnya menyapanya.

"Hai, sayang! Kau makin tampan, kau tahu itu? aku sangat sayang padamu." dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Draco yang kebingungan.

Dan sesampainya ia bertemu Slughorn, ia berusaha memancing profesor itu untuk ikut bersamanya mengunjungi Hagrid.

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan lain, aku harus menemui teman baikku dulu, Profesor."

Slughorn memandang Harry dengan heran, "Harry!"

Harry tersenyum aneh dan balas menyapa, "Sir!"

"Kau tahu sebentar lagi jam malam. Aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu berkeliaran."

"Kalau begitu ikut saja aku." ajak Harry.

Slughorn tampak ragu dan berkata, "Harry aku tidak bis-"

"Mau ikut atau tidak!" potong Harry dengan nada tinggi dan sedikit pemaksaan. Tidak sopan memang, tapi dia seorang Harry Potter. dia bisa lakukan apapun yang ia mau. Termasuk memaksa gurunya sendiri.

"Demi Janggut Merlin, Harry. baiklah aku ikut. Jantungku mau copot rasanya. Kau bisa mengajakku secara baik-baik kau tahu."

"Baiklah, ingatkan aku hal itu saat aku mengajakmu kencan makan malam romantis lain kali, Profesor."

Ya, _Sassy Harry_ kembali berbicara.

Selanjutnya ada Ronald Weasley.

Ingat saat di tahun ketiga Draco di serang Buckbeak yang sukses membuat Harry panik. Ron mendengar Draco yang tengah membicarakan luka yang ia dapat kepada Harry.

"Apa masih sakit, Draco?"

"Kadang-kadang. Bisa dibilang aku beruntung, kata Madam Promfey. Terlambat semenit saja, aku bisa kehilangan lenganku." Cerita Draco.

"Separah itukah? Kupikir kau hanya kena cakar saja." ujar Harry.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas seminggu kedepan, _babe._ " Lanjut Draco yang membuat Ron mendengus.

"Berlebihan sekali, Malfoy." Ejek Ron yang membuat Draco geram.

"Ron, dia sedang sakit. Jangan mengoloknya seperti itu." bela Harry yang membuat Draco menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Harry, dan sempat menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ron.

"Jujur saja, Harry. dia sangat berlebihan. Baru kena cakar saja."

Dan keadaan berbalik saat Ron terkena gigitan Sirius-yang tidak sengaja- dan harus dibopong oleh Sirius sendiri hingga mereka keluar dari pohon _whomping willow._

Hermione mengecek luka Ron, "Kelihatannya sakit."

"Sangat sakit." Jawab Ron, "Mungkin kakiku harus dipotong."

Baik Harry maupun Hermione hanya memutar bola mata mereka mendengar betapa berlebihannya Ron. Padahal itu hanya luka gigitan.

"Kuyakin Madam Pomfrey bisa menyembuhkannya dalam sekejap." Ujar Hermione.

"Sudah terlambat. Kakiku sudah lumpuh. Harus diamputasi." Dan ucapan Ron membuat Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau serius? Kemarin kau bilang kekasihku berlebihan. Dan lihat siapa yang berlebihan."

"Malfoy hanya terkena cakaran, Harry. lihat aku, aku terkena gigitan." Bela Ron.

"Mau aku tambah cakaran biar kakimu benar-benar diamputasi?" tambah Harry yang sukses membuat Ron memucat.

Lalu kita punya siapa? Oh jangan lupakan saudara muggle Harry. keluarga Dursley yang subur. Dalam artian benar-benar subur, kecuali Petunia yang tampak kurus seperti biasa.

Di tahun yang sama, di mana bibi Marge mengunjungi keluarga Dursley dan seenaknya mengejek keluarga Harry. Harry tak segan-segan menjuteki Marge atas perkataannya yang semena-mena. Coba kita hitung.

"Paman Vernon, bisa kau tanda tangani ini?" tanya Harry yang tengah memegang sebbuah kertas.

"Apa itu?"

"Keperluan sekolah yang harus kau tanda tangani."

"Nanti saja kalau kau bisa jaga sikap." Ujar Vernon acuh tak acuh.

"Aku akan jaga sikap kalau dia menjaga mulutnya."

Satu! Dari Harry.

Marge memandang Harry dengan sinis, "Kau masih di sini?"

Harry balas memandang Marge dengan bosan dan menjawab dengan singkat dan ketus, "Ya."

Dua!

"Jangan berkata Ya dengan nada tidak berterima kasih begitu. Beruntung saudaraku mau menampungmu di sini. Anak itu akan langsung aku beri ke panti asuhan jika ia ditinggalkan di depan rumahku." Kata Marge yang sukses membuat Harry memutar bola mata.

Tiga! Lanjutkan terus kes _assy_ anmu, Harry. aku juga tidak suka wanita itu!

Dan saat makan malam, si gendut Marge mencicipkan minumannya pada sang anjing peliharaan.

Ugh! Menjijikkan. Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Harry.

"Kau mau mencoba brandy? Sedikit brandy untuk anjing kesayanganku." Senandung Marge yang kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Harry.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya pada Harry.

Harry hanya mengedik bahunya tak peduli sambil terus memasang ekspresi _bitch face_.

Empat!

"Dimana kau sekolahkan anak itu, Vernon?" tanya Marge lagi. Jelas ia berusaha mencari masalah dengan Harry.

"St. Brutus. Sekolah untuk anak-anak yang kehilangan harapan." Jawab Vernon cepat.

"Apa mereka menggunakan tongkat pemukul untuk menghukummu, nak?" Tanya Marge.

"Oh ya, aku sudah sering di pukul dengan tongkat. Sering sekali, hm!" jawab Harry dengan sarkastik. Berharap Marge puas dengan jawabannya dan memilih untuk diam.

Lima! Wow!

"Bagus sekali. Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu tentang anak ini, Vernon. Semua karena keturunannya yang buruk. Darah keturunan yang jelek. Apa kerja ayah anak itu, Petunia?"

"Tidak ada. Ayahnya pengangguran." Jawab Petunia dengan pelan. Jelas ia tidak berani menyinggung Harry. takut kalau anak itu diluar kendali.

"Pasti pemabuk juga kan?" tambah Marge.

"Itu bohong." Tandas Harry. "Ayahku bukan pemabuk."

Dan tiba-tiba gelas yang dipegang Marge pecah begitu saja. jelas itu salah satu alasan untuk jangan membuat Harry Potter marah.

Apakah aku harus menghitung enam? Kurasa tidak.

Vernon dan Petunia memandang Harry takut jikalau Marge tahu bahwa Harry adalah penyihir.

"Kupikir ini saatnya kau pergi ke kamarmu." Ujar Vernon yang tidak disetujui Marge. Jelas wanita ini belum puas menghina Harry.

"Diam, Vernon. Kau, bersihkan ini." Suruhnya.

Dengan terpaksa Harry mengambil lap dan berjalan ke meja makan untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas.

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada hubungan dengan ayahnya. Semua ini karena ibunya." Lanjutnya lagi, "Sama seperti anjing peliharaan. Jika ada yang salah dengan induknya maka anak-anaknya pun juga bermasala-"

" _SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"_ bentak Harry.

Ini dia, Enam!

Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah scene di mana Marge menggelembung dan terbang begitu saja entah kemana.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Vernon juga kena.

"KAU KEMBALIKAN DIA! KAU KEMBALIKAN DIA SEKARANG!" teriak Vernon murka.

"Tidak mau! Dia pantas mendapatkannya!" Harry buru-buru mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Vernon yang mundur ketakutan.

"Menjauh. Dariku." Ujar Harry.

"Kau tidak boleh menggunakan sihir di luar sekolah, nak." Kata Vernon.

Harry tersenyum dan menjawab, "Yeah? Coba saja."

Satu untuk mu, Vernon.

Oh jangan lupakan, Dolores Umbridge!

Saat pelajaran wanita itu, Harry dan Umbridge memperdebatkan cara mengajarnya yang aneh.

"...Bahwa beberapa penyihir hitam sedang dalam pengejaran. Ini adalah kebohongan."

Harry pun protes, "Tidak. Aku melihatnya. Aku melawan Voldemort!"

"Detensi, mr. Potter!" kata Umbridge memotong ucapan Harry.

"Jadi menurutmu Cedric Diggory mati tanpa ada alasan yang jelas?" balas Harry.

"Kematian Cedric Diggory adalah kecelakaan tragis."

"Kecelakaan tragis? Terdengar seperti kelahiranmu!" tandas _sassy_ Harry yang nyaris membuatku tepuk tangan kalau saja keadaan tidak canggung seperti ini. Tapi aku sempat mendengar Draco berbisik,

" _That's my babe."_

Dan begitulah. Kini kalian tahu kenapa Harry dijuluki sebagai _The Boy who Sassed._ Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan ke- _Sassy-_ an yang luar biasa itu? tidak ada yang tahu. Coba tanyakan pada alis Hermione yang bergoyang.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Harry tetaplah Harry yang kita kenal.

Draco, apa kau mau menambahkan sesuatu?

"Haruskah?"

Tidak juga, tapi kurasa fansmu ingin kau berkata sesuatu sebelum fic ini selesai.

"Oke, baiklah. Pertama, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi sungguh, kejutekan Harry membuatku semakin cinta padanya. Kurasa kalian juga menyukai sisi lain kekasihku itu. Oh, Harry dan segala kejutekanmu. Jangan pernah berubah, sayang. jangan pernah berubah."

Awww, itu manis sekali! Baiklah, kurasa itu cukup untuk kali ini. Sampai jumpa semua! Draco! Katakan sampai jumpa.

"Bye, guys!"

* * *

 **END**

A/N

Yap, penutup yang bagus Theo dan Draco. Terima kasih atas review sebelumnya I love it! dan semoga kalian puas dengan chapter yang ini. gak banyak yang bisa aku sampaikan. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan sampai jumpa di fic yang lainnya. Bye bye!

Veelove.


End file.
